Bobby Deerfield/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits *Columbia Pictures *Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company *Columbia Pictures and Warner Bros. Present *Al Pacino, Marthe Keller in a Syndey Pollack film *"Bobby Deerfield" *With: Anny Duperey, Walter McGinn, Van Doude, Gerard Hernandez, Stephan Meldegg, Norm Nielson as the Magician and Romolo Vali as Uncle Luigi *Production Executive: William Finnegan *Production Manager-France: Philippe Modave *Production Manager-Italy: Guy Luongo *Assistant Director: Paul Feyder *2nd Assistant Director: Meyer Berreby *Script Supervisor: Catherine Prevert *Art Director: Mark Frederix *Set Decorator: Gabriel Bechir *Mens Wardrobe: Bernie Pollack *Womens Wardrobe: Annalisa Nasalli Rocca *Make-Up: Brad Wilder & Jacky Boubon *Hair Stylist: Alex Archambault *2nd Unit Director: Stephen Grimes *Camera Operator: Yves Rodallec *Assistant Editor: William Steinkamp *Music Editor: Ted Whitfield *Sound Editors: Josef Von Stroheim, M.P.S.E., Marvin I. Kosberg, M.P.S.E. *Casting Coordinator: Boaty Boatwright *Casting: Margot Capelier *Production Sound: Basil Fenton Smith *Music Scoring Mixer: Dan Wallin *Re-Recording: Arthur Piantadosi, Les Fresholtz, Mike Minkler *Auditor-United States: Kenneth Ryan *Auditor-France: Jose Lichtig *Titles: Phill Norman *Special Effects: Augie Lohman *Gaffer: Georges Ferriere *Key Grip: Jean Gimello *Location Coordinator: Antoine Compin *Stunt Coordinator: Remy Julienne *Technical Assistance Provided by Martini Racing Division with Special Participation by: Bernie Ecclestone and the Alfa/Brabham Formula 1 Racing Team *Formula 1 Cars Driven by: Carlos Pace †, Tom Pryce †, James Hunt, Patrick De Paillier, Mario Andretti *Filmed in Panavision® *Color by: Metrocolor *The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious. And any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. *This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in criminal prosecution. *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.® Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Approved No. 24936 Motion Picture Association of America *Copyright © 1977 Columbia Pictures Industries Inc. and Warner Bros. Inc. All Rights Reserved *Edited by: Fredric Steinkamp *Music by: Dave Grusin *Production Design: Stephen Grimes *Director Of Photography: Henri Decae *Executive Producer: John Foreman *Based on the novel "Heaven Has No Favorites" by: Erich Maria Remarque *Screenplay by: Alvin Sargent *Produced and Directed by: Sydney Pollack Ending Credits *Cast: Bobby - Al Pacino Lillian - Marthe Keller Lydia - Anny Duperey The Brother - Walter McGinn Uncle Luigi - Romolo Valli Karl Holtzmann - Stephan Meldegg Delvecchio - Jaime Sanchez The Magician - Norm Nielson Tourists - Mickey Knox, Dorothy James Priest In The Garden - Guido Alberti Catherine Modave - Monique Lejeune Bertrand Modave - Steve Gadler The Flutist - Van Doude Woman In The Gas Station - Aurora Maris Carlos Del Montanaro - Gérard Hernandez Priest - Maurice Vallier Vincenzo - Antonio Faa'Di Bruno Autograph Hound - Andre Vallardy Tommy - Fédor Atkine Mario - Patrick Floersheim Head Mechanic - Bernie Pollack Mechanic - Al Silvani Nurse - Isabelle De Blonay Man With Dog - Franco Ressel Reporter - Dominique Briand *Special appreciation to the Société De Montgolfier for their assistance in filming the hot air balloons, and to the Automobile-Club De L'Ouest in Le Mans for their kind co-operation. *Additional racing footage filmed by: Tony Maylam *Al Pacino's suits by: Meladandri *Studio portions of this film were shot at Billancourt Studios, PARIS-STUDIOS-CINEMA *Bobby Deerfield's car is an Alfa Romeo Sprint Veloce *Executive Production: The First Artists Production Company, Ltd. *Distributed by Warner Bros. • A Warner Communications Company Category:Credits